A House Divided
by Mako Headrush
Summary: Genesis and Rufus have moved in together into Rufus's newly purchased luxury penthouse apartment. Combining households can be a tricky thing, but even more so when two Type A drama queens are involved. The claws are out! Silly little drabble/one-shot...may add another chapter if there is interest. Rated M just to be safe, because of language. Implied Rufus/Genesis relationship.


**Genesis and Rufus have moved in together, into Rufus's newly purchased luxury penthouse apartment. Combining households can be a tricky thing, but even more so when two Type A drama queens are involved. The claws are out! ****Drabble/one-shot...may add another chapter if there is interest. Rated M just to be safe, because of language.**  


**Usual disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did...this is written for fun not profit.**

* * *

"No, absolutely not," Rufus snapped at Genesis. "No more tapestries, put the rest of them in storage, Genesis! You know, _I _have art to hang on these walls too. Is it not enough that I've allowed you to display your approximately five hundred copies of LOVELESS in the built-in bookcases?" The statement was met with a glare from the Red General; both he and Rufus, who had been involved in a relationship for some time, had taken the rather serious step of moving in together, into Rufus's newly-purchased luxury penthouse apartment.

"I do _not_ have five hundred copies of LOVELESS, for your information," Genesis retorted, flipping his hair over his shoulder in a huff. "Although, if your hound doesn't stop snacking on my library – " he paused, wrenching a book from Dark Nation's jaws – "it shall be reduced to nothing!"

"Don't be such a queen," Rufus muttered, as Genesis cocked an eyebrow. "_Drama_ queen, that is."

"You're a fine one to talk," Genesis snapped. "Call off your beast, damn it!" he roared, as Dark Nation tore into another of Genesis' well-loved books, slobbering all over the gilt-edged pages as she gnawed on it.

"She is _not_ a beast!" Rufus gasped, immediately stooping down to hug his beloved pet. "Sweetheart, don't you listen to that bitch – "

"_What_ did you call me?" Genesis roared, staring angrily at Rufus. _Gods, the man is insufferable. How in the name of Minerva did I ever think this was a good idea, living together? _

"Bitch," Rufus repeated, a smug grin on his face.

"Whore," Genesis retorted, glaring. This was starting to get quite ugly, and Genesis was envisioning having to move into his own bedroom of the penthouse, perhaps permanently, though it would certainly put a damper on his sex life.

"Slut," Rufus jeered, fingers idly stroking Dark Nation's fur, as the two lovers faced off like hissing cats.

Genesis's sensuous, full lips curled up in a sneer. He knew of one word, one name, that would anger Rufus beyond all others, and he wasn't afraid to use it.

"_Cunt_," he hissed, smirking triumphantly at Rufus, whose mouth hung open in abject horror.

"How nice," Rufus said cuttingly. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"I am estranged from my mother, as you well know," Genesis replied, frowning. "And _thank you so much_ for bringing up such a painful memory."

"Sorry," Rufus said airily, sounding anything but. "You know, this will never work," he went on. "First, I had no idea you hated my beloved hound so much – "

"I do _not_ hate Dark Nation," Genesis interrupted, raising an eyebrow. "I hate when she eats my books, Rufus. Surely you can understand why that might annoy me?"

Rufus shook his head, sighing. "Look. This isn't going to work out. I suggest we take separate bedrooms, at least for tonight."

Genesis threw his head back and laughed. "As if you'll be able to resist one night sleeping alone, Rufus," he said with a sneer.

Rufus grinned, scratching his guard hound under the chin. Dark Nation rolled on her back, paws in the air, and growled contentedly, as Rufus smiled dotingly on the creature. "I won't be alone, Gen, Dark Nation will sleep at my feet, as always."

"Ugh," Genesis grumbled, rolling his eyes. "You take the guest bedroom, then," he declared airily. "I shall take the master bedroom."

"Bullshit," Rufus barked._ Really, who does Genesis think he is? This is **my** house._ Rufus decided to remind the saucy redhead of that fact.

"You realize, of course," Rufus said evenly, ice-blue eyes glaring at Genesis, "that I let you move in here? You are only here thanks to my auspices and hospitality..."

Genesis smirked. "I'm here because you like that thing I do to you in the shower. And in the hot tub...not to mention, blindfolding you and tying you to the bed..."

Rufus's face colored, and his breathing grew shallow as he recalled their last sexual encounter, which had been very satisfying indeed. Genesis could be selfish - but so could Rufus, really, and one thing the president did love about Genesis, was his complete lack of boundaries as a lover. The man was willing to try _anything_.

Still, Rufus was too stubborn to admit when Genesis was right, and he was not about to cave and allow his lover back into the bedroom, after stating that they would be sleeping in separate rooms. "I hope you don't grow too lonely tonight, love," Rufus called after Genesis, who had retreated into the kitchen for a wine glass. "And, FYI,_ I_ will be taking the master bedroom."

Genesis shrugged. "Suit yourself," he replied, trying to sound indifferent. An evil smirk crept across his face; he'd decided to put a plan into motion that would set off Rufus's jealous streak. "I will be going out tonight with some friends, don't know when I'll be home."

"Hmpf," Rufus sniffed, quickly getting to his feet. "As if I care. Your nocturnal activities do not concern me."

"That's not what you said last night, Rufus darling...when you were naked and spread-eagled beneath me," Genesis called over his shoulder as he walked past Rufus toward the closet, intending on dressing up in his most provocative club-wear just to piss the man off. He laughed heartily as he heard Rufus shouting after him; Genesis merely waved a gloved hand in a backward motion, ignoring Rufus.

_Oh, I'm going to have quite a bit of fun with this,_ Genesis thought wickedly. _Two can play your little game, Rufus my love._


End file.
